Episode 3770 (18th June 2004)
Plot Sam is in a flap when his hen Belinda comes down with a mystery ailment. Paddy says the infection is not serious but Sam is alarmed when more Dingle hens fall sick. Helpful as ever, Cain makes matters worse by telling Sam that his birds have caught Asian Bird Flu and will be dead in a matter of hours. When Sam phones Paddy the vet is out on a job but tells Sam to bring the hens to him. In a panic, Sam piles his chickens into Cain's BMW and tears through the village. When one of the hens escapes from its cage and flaps about in the car, Sam is unable to see where he is going and does not see Edna who has run out into the road after Tootsie. Hitting Edna, Sam stops the car and goes to see what has happened, finding Edna unconscious in a ditch. Overwhelmed by what he's done Sam drives away home and when Cain returns he tells his brother that he's been at home all day and tells Lisa the same thing later. While Debbie hangs around outside the church waiting for Ethan and applying her make-up, Daz joins her and tells her she looks better without make-up. It seems that while Debbie has a crush on the curate, young Daz has a crush on her. When Debbie catches up with Ethan he offers her a place on a church trip to France. Although dubious about hanging out with a group of young Christians, Debbie says she’d like to go on the trip, believing that Ethan will be going. She is soon disappointed when the curate reveals that he is not going on the trip. Having spent the night with Zoe, Scott is on cloud nine and refuses to let his mother put a dampener on things. Scott stops Viv in her tracks, just as she's about to launch into a long spiel about how Zoe is using him, by inviting her round to Home Farm for tea. Treating the invitation as if it was an invite to tea at Buckingham Palace, Viv is delighted with the thought that she will now be hobnobbing with the great and the good of Emmerdale. Later, Scott is left feeling hurt as Zoe confesses that she's still not comfortable sleeping with him. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast *Niamh O'Connor - Tracey Moore Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Playground *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Main Street *Café Hope - Café *Tug Ghyll - Jarvis' shed *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Hotten Road *Cemetery *River *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,907,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes